1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an inkjet head.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet head performs printing by applying a driving force to a chamber formed inside the inkjet head and spraying ink droplets through a nozzle. The inkjet head includes a reservoir, which accommodates ink, a chamber, to which ink is supplied from the reservoir, a restrictor, which controls the flow of ink between the reservoir and the chamber, an actuator, which provides a sufficient pressure to the chamber, a membrane, which is interposed between the chamber and the actuator to transfer the pressure of the actuator to the chamber, and a nozzle, which is coupled to the chamber.
In order to manufacture the inkjet head, a number of plates are prepared and are joined together by use of polymer adhesive.
However, since the polymer adhesive may change its size or may not join the plates tightly enough, there may be a gap between the plates. Furthermore, a misalignment during the process of aligning the plates may also generate a gap between the plates.
If a gap is generated inside the inkjet head, bubbles may be generated during the process of filling the ink in the inkjet head. The bubbles inside the inkjet head deteriorates the performance of the inkjet head and reduces the manufacturing yield of the inkjet head owing to defect in the manufacturing process.